blackrebellionchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Here a few rules you should know before you get involved: General 5 to 7 lines minimum, if you want to push it to a 10 line that is fine, but do not want to bog down the client with a wall of text. While doing a Spar or a Battle the line minimum goes up to at least 10 to 12 lines, we understand that while sparring the more detail you have the better. Active at least 3 days a week, UNLESS you give the Head Captains a heads up that you will be away more than that. OOC must be in brackets. Soul Society Rules: ''' The ultimate law is to maintain balance. It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans. It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kidou. It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. It is against the law to commit murder. It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers. It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit. It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt. It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutou. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed. It is forbidden for a Shinigami to intervene in anything that is related to Hell. All Modified Souls must be scrapped. '''Captains: All the Squads must answer to each other examples: 1 to 2, 2 to 3, 3 to 4, 4 to 5, 5 to 6, 6 to 7, 7 to 8, 8 to 9, 9 to 10, 10 to 11, 11 to 12, 12 to 13, and 13 to 1. Everyone is equal, unless the 3 original Squad captains [ 2, 6 and 9 ] void the ruling and rule in another direction. For this to occur, both Head Captains must agree or the original ruling is in play. No ruling if you dislike the person there must be a valid reason for the ruling and then Squad 2 will carry out the said ruling. In the case that a Captain cannot attend a meeting to vote on something, their Lieutenants may come in their absences but they cannot vote and the Captain that is missing their vote does not count. The Lieutenant may speak on behalf of the Captain, only if it is something that perhaps happened within their Squad but still has no voting power. CAPTAINS that are missing should be advised that once the ruling is in play they cannot come at a later time to ask for a re-vote, UNLESS they can get all three of the Head Captains to agree for re-vote. Duties of a Captain of course depends on the Squad that they are in but first and foremost the Captain of each of these Squads should be respectful of their officers and to other Captains and Lieutenants. They should not take matters into their own hands, unless it was some sort of emergency situation. Example: Suppose a Captain is out and about and stumbles across an enemy that could threaten the Soul Society and does not have time to report to the Captains Council... The Captain has the ability to make a judgment call on the spot for the best interest of the Soul Society. After said emergency they must report it to the Council so that other actions can be brought to light and judgment can be made. Each Squad is made up of 4 seated positions plus the 1 Lieutenant and the Captain making the Squad a total of 6 people. Lieutenants: A lot of the day to day business within the squads falls upon the shoulders of these lucky individuals. They are ranked as Lieutenants because they were voted upon by the other 13 Squad Captains but it really falls to their Squad's Captain to make the final decision in regards to their promotion. The Lieutenants are known as the second most powerful within the Squad and have trained just as hard as their Captain even at times training with them to get a sense of team work. In the event that their Captains are unavailable to attend certain meetings they may fill in their place and take notes so they can report back, but under no circumstance may they vote on behalf of their Captain. They will the ones that will report the meeting back to their Captains, letting them know the outcome and if they wish to have a re vote. Also when it comes to the Captain meetings the Lieutenants may speak on the behalf of their Captains but only when it comes to their Squad's business. If there comes a time, which there will be, it is to be taken upon by the Lieutenant to defuse any drama that may come up with in the Squad should the Captain be away. The only time it should be brought up to the Captain is if there has been no peaceful outcome. Also it is up to the Captains of each Squad to decide the specific, perhaps, personal duties of their Lieutenants, and those could be subject to change at the whim of the Captain. For the Lieutenant to get their position they first much spar against the Captain in which they wish to join. Performing their Shikai release and getting at least one hit against them before it is voted upon by the rest of the Captains if they can take their place as that Squad's Lieutenant. Seated Officers: Seated members represent their captain, vice captain and what their squad stands for, hence should act according as such since any poor conduct reflects badly on all of us. Seated members must follow all duties and assignments given to them by their Lieutenant or their Captain. NO EXCEPTIONS! All seated members will treat all members regardless of squad, rank or squad assignment with respect. Solid basic knowledge in all four techniques required Mastery level in any one technique requires Shikai and expert in another one technique. Mastery of two techniques requires Shikai and master in the two other techniques. Bankai requires mastery in at least one level and expert in all other techniques Limit for highest level of Shunpo mastery is: 225 steps for 3200 feet at 50 steps per second. Seats placed 3 or lower have to role-play gaining their Bankai, and that role-play has to be witnessed by at least 1 captain or 2 lieutenants. Squad 2- expert in Hohou is required; expert in Hakuda as well is preferable Squad 4- expert in Kidou is required, specific familiarity with healing Kidou Squad 5 mastery or in transition to mastery of Kidou is required Squad 11 expert in Zanjustsu is required, mastery is preferable Captains are required to have mastery in two techniques and Bankai. Lieutenants are required to have mastery in one technique. Visored: In order to be a visored you must either be a direct descendant of one of the original visoreds or of one of the two men who had prolonged exposure to the Hogyoku. Captain level visored will be tested by captain of squad 2, 6 and 9 like all other captains Vice captain level Visored will be tested by their specific captain and captain of squads 2, 6 and 9 present like all other vice captains. Testing will be performed with full (masked) form Visored are required to follow the general rules of Shinigami. Limit for highest level of Shunpo mastery is: 225 steps for 3200 feet at 50 steps per second. Arrancar: Vasto Lorde equals captain level Adjuchas equals seat 4 to vice captain level Gillian equals seat 5 level and below Captain level Arrancar will be tested by captain of squad 2 or 6 like all other captains Vice captain level Arrancar will be tested by their specific captain and captain of squads 2 , 6 and 9 present like all other vice captains. Testing will be performed with full (resureccion) form All Arrancar are required use of cero Limit for highest level of Sonido mastery is: 225 steps for 3200 feet at 50 steps per second. Seat 4 and higher are required use of Sonido. Hollow hole should be located waist height or above. Hierro must be level appropriate High speed regeneration to completely heal all injuries on body restricted to resurreccion. Quincy: In order to be Quincy, at least one parent must have to blood line if not have been active in the field as well. Must state if Gemischt Quincy or Echt Quincy. Captain level Quincy will be tested by captain of squad 2 or 6 like all other captains Vice captain level Quincy will be tested by their specific captain and captain of squads 2, 6, and 9 present like all other vice captains Testing must be done in a Reishi dense environment and show use Archery, Gintou, Hirenkyaku and Blut with use of Quincy cross, Sanrei Glove, Seele Schneider and Quincy Bangle. Testing for Vice Captain and Captain Level must show Ransoutengai or Sankt Zwinger. Limit for highest level of Hirenkyaku mastery is: 225 steps for 3200 feet at 50 steps per second. Captain level required to know and use Ransoutengai, Vollstandig and Sankt Zwinger. Vice cap level required to know and use Sankt Zwinger Seat 3 and up are required solid knowledge of using Hirenkyaku and Blut. Seats placed 3 or lower have to role-play gaining the ability of any rare technique and that role-play has to be witnessed by at least 1 captain or 2 lieutenants. Seats placed 4 or lower have to role-play gaining the sufficient skill at forming and directing Reishi for use of Quincy Bangle, and that role-play has to be witnessed by at least 1 captain or 2 lieutenants. Seats placed 5 or lower have to role-play going through sufficient training for use of Sanrei Glove, and that role-play has to be witnessed by at least 1 captain or 2 lieutenants. Full Bringer: In order to be a full bringer, mother must have been physically attacked by a hollow when pregnant and survived to pass on traces of hollow power during birth. Have one specialized power only. Can use power transference allowed between full bringers with clear limitations and effects stated for approval by head captains. Captain level Full bringers will be tested by captain of squads 2, 6, and 9 like all other captains Vice captain level Full bringers will be tested by their specific captain and captain of squads 2, 6 and 9 present like all other vice captains Testing must show clear object affinity and explain final form if have it. Testing for Captain and Vice captain must show ability to use high speed movement. Captain Level required knowing high-speed movement. Vice captain level have to role-play learning to use high-speed movement. Seat 3 required progression into final form Seat 4 have to role-play reaching progression point into final form, and role-play has to be witnessed by at least 1 captain or 2 lieutenants. Seat 5 and below required to have fully discovered object affinity power. Bounts: In order to be a bount, must sustain by feeding on souls of humans, hollows, Quincy or Shinigami and have a doll. Feeding on human souls is required to maintain youthfulness and immortality. Drinking elixir from Bitto required showing immediate effects. Seated Bounts must have completed ritual using sulfur, phosphorus, carbon, water, fat, magnesium and lime, to summon doll. “Zeige Dich” must be used to call upon doll. Space manipulation required 200 souls or more to have ability. Both Spatial Commands must be used to walk through Senkaimon after opening the portal. A Quincy arrow being shot through portal is required to open Senkaimon faster. Testing must show doll, complete control of doll and ability to fight with doll. Captain and vice captain testing must show use of spatial commands for opening and travelling through Senkaimon. Seat 3 and below must role-play gaining enough souls and role-play has to be witnessed by at least 1 captain or 2 lieutenants. NPCS 1 – 2 per person Hollows: Below Menos class, 1-2 per person 1 Demi-hollow per role-play session Menos Class: 1 Gillian per person to 5 Gillian per Menos group 1 Adjuchas per 2 people to 3 Adjuchas per Menos group 1 vasto lorde per rp session Pluses: 2 pluses or 1 plus and 1 hollow per person Fake Souls: 2 gikon or 1 kaizou konpaku per person